The flower named Lilly
by vertrauteaugen
Summary: Guy didn't know many people who looked at him with open eyes. They were always scared of taxes and punishment but this servant girl was different. Her fear didn't stop her from helping and for a short time he suspected her to be one of Robin's men, but her true heart was more than that. Lilly saw good in him and after Marian's betrayal it was the servant girl who has his heart.
1. Chapter 1

_**The flower named Lily**_

 _Dedication_

To Berta  
a friend with same interests.

 _Prologue_

In the forest of Sherwood lives a man, an outlaw. His name is Robin Hood. He is loyal to his king and respects all people. He wants to bring hope to those who lost it. He sees no good in law anymore and fights the Sheriff and all his friends. In Nottingham they do evil for king and country. No one stopped them. Who wants to live is with the Sheriff and who is with Robin will soon die.

Betrayal is dirty work but everyone does. Guy knows it any better. Everyone lies and he can't trust anyone. His poor servant girl and his heart suffer most. If only he would see she wants to help him like she helps everybody else. She knows no betrayal and is honest, but for how long?

Can a servant heal his heart?

Or will Guy break hers?

 _Part 1_

 _Chapter 1 – No words_

Lily still remembered the first time she saw him. Her master was tall, dark haired and very handsome but she could never tell him she saw more in him than it was obvious to the eyes. While other servants feared him she knew there was another side of him but she didn't know how to tell him.

His most loyal servant had no voice. Lily was on her knees to clean the floor of Sir Guy's room. He had chosen her out of all servants to clean his room and dry his clothes. She was proud to be his maid and barely left the room once he left to his own estate away from the castle and closer to the mob that spoke bad of him while they admired a criminal.

Lily had heard of Robin Hood. The young Sir Robin of Locksley was once a loyal to the king but like every men he had changed once he came back from the Holy land. A place so far that Lily didn't dare to think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – Bring the servant_

When Lily heard footsteps she left Sir Guy's room and sank immediately on her knees. Her head was bowed and she had closed her eyes the moment she saw it wasn't her master who walked the halls.

"Where is Gisborne?" The sheriff of Notthingham screamed at her looking for his loyal servant. Lily knew about the orders in the castle and was aware even the sheriff was following someone's orders.

Now she couldn't answer him she remained quiet silently begging Sir Guy would return to the castle in short time to do whatever the sheriff wanted him to do and calm the angry elderly man before any servant was harmed.

Lily was afraid she was the one who was getting punched and her fear turned out to be right. The man's hand burned her face before she fell to the side on the dirty ground of the castle. She wanted to cry but was too afraid she would get hurt even more for her weakness.

She was only save when she stayed down until the sheriff had walked away but he didn't. Lily felt his eyes on her and remaining until another pair of shoes got closer. The sound of his footsteps let Lily hope but she didn't dare to move.

"Why is she injured?"

"Because she wasn't working well... and if you don't follow my orders and be here when I want you to be... she might lose her hands" The sheriff's words and his evil laughter let Lily froze inside. She could no longer hide her tears and felt helpless. In the castle the sheriff was the one who ruled and his word was like a daily changing law.

Lily was no longer safe but when her master touched her hands she forgot her sorrow. She looked into his mercy face and found new hope.

"Gisborne? You have not given this girl any reasons to hope for anything, did you?"

"What?" His eyes turned away from her and fear rose within her once more.

"Bring her to me. I just got an idea how she can keep her hands. You don't need a servant anyway"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 – The better man_

Sir Guy shot the door behind him. He knew he wouldn't see his servant again. This woman wouldn't be a great loss since she had nothing to offer. She was mute and was always scared but looking around her work was good and loyal. No one of his servants in the village brought him flowers.

"She is the only caring one. She is the only kind one" Sir Guy cursed himself before he hit his hand against the wall. His position forbid him to help his servant and free her from her new master but a better man would come for her. Guy of Gisborne knew this too and tried to calm his mind with having dinner. His servant without a name was a great cook as well and something was always waiting for him at the castle.

Footsteps passed by his door and the sound of Lady Marian's laughter filled the halls. He looked at his plate and knew how to impress the woman he was dreaming of and at the same time help his servant.  
Guy grabbed his sword and left his servant's cooking unfinished. He passed by many doors and men before he stopped Marian before the Great Hall. "Marian?"

"Gisborne"

"I could need your help. The sheriff took a servant against her will and since I know him well I know what he will do with her. I... Before Hood... I take care of my servants myself" He wasn't sure how to put it in words but he saw her face changing and the lady actually took a step towards him. Her hands touched his arm and a smile grew on her face. "Is this true, Guy? What do you want me to do? How can I help?"

"I need a horse for her and someone to take her to Locksley. I'm not sure she can ride a horse herself" He watched Marian nod and walking away. She was willing to help him and her action gave him hope to keep dreaming to have a future with her one day. The woman he wanted to marry was finally seeing a different side of him and he had to stay true to his words.

His servant was in the sheriff's room where she would be forced to fulfill all the old man's commands. For him she didn't have to clean or cook but give herself.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 – Trust me_

Sir Guy of Gisborne walked closer to the sheriff's quarters. His personal stuff was frightened of every movement and hid the moment they heard footsteps coming closer.

His own servant had never act this way. She had done her work properly and didn't seem to be scared nor forced to do her duties. Gisborne's own servant seemed to like his servant and while he swallowed hard he realized he was the only one of his servants who seemed to like her duties.

Out of all he should have protected her not only to please Marian but for his own sake. To have someone near him who didn't hate him should have been an honor and priviledge to him but losing it he bit his tongue and opened the door to the sheriff's personal chamber.

The door wasn't locked and a voice shouted at him pushing his silent servant back into his arms. "Take her! Take her out of my sight! This disgusting thing... take it away!"

Leaning against his chest the poor servant was crying while Sir Guy didn't know what was going on. He looked from his sheriff to his servant and his body was controlled by mixed feelings. Heat and cold both shook him before he grabbed the girl by her arm and dragged her out of the room.

"I want her punished! Kill her, Gisborne, kill her!" The words of the sheriff were following him but Sir Guy didn't performed his duty and had other plans. His feet were rushing down the halls dragging his servant girl with him to the entrance gate where Marian was waiting with his horse.

She nodded to him and his heart skipped a beat while his crying servant held his hand tighter. Her fear of the sheriff late him leave Marian's side without a word instead he helped the girl on his horse and left the castle as soon as possible.

Riding home to his own estate she hugged him and held tight to his chest. No woman had ever done this around him but he had seen women act the same in Nottingham and Sherwood.

When someone is scared they look for help at the nearest person they trust and on the way home his servant girl trusted him like no one ever did before.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 – First day at home_

When they reached the estate Lily slid off the horseback and sank on her knees. For a moment she felt too weak to walk a single step but soon she felt she wasn't alone.

His hands were rough but helped her stand up and guide her through the door. For the first time she saw his home and liked it more than Nottingham castle. Here she could feel at home even she was still a servant and looked around what to do.

Sir Guy's estate didn't look like it had been taken care of for at least a week. Lily was ashamed his other servants weren't serving her hero properly. Today he had saved her life and didn't fulfill the sheriff's order. He had proved to her what kind of man he was and Lily wished to promise him she would never leave his side. If she had a voice she wished to use it to say something nice to him but instead she watched him hold her hand.

"Sit"

She watched him walking around his own home and a few moments later he came back with an apple in his hands. The same hand offered the apple to her and happily she took it. The moment she wanted to take her first bite she stopped and started looking for a knife.

Lily didn't want to eat alone when her master was hungry. She took only one half for herself and let Guy eat the other half. On his face she saw a small smile and shyly she smiled too looking away from him and didn't let him see her happiness.

When they spent a few hours sitting together without speaking he left his chair to take her hand once more. "Your room is under the stairs. It's past the kitchen. Do you find it yourself?"

Lily nodded and quickly kneeled before she let go of him. No sign of any other servants she took the last room and was peaceful when she laid on a small bed. It wasn't comfortable but still felt like a dream.

In the estate of her master she didn't have to sleep on cold ground. She had an old blanket in which she tugged herself in. Her thoughts were still with Guy wondering about the next day as well as his night.

Would he sleep well?

Did he dream? And about what?


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 – The good servant_

Guy of Gisborne didn't sleep well and woke up at dawn. He was used to his estate being quiet and his servants not arriving before later the same day. None of his men and women liked to serve him and fear was in every pair of eyes he looked at his only exception was the silent servant. She hadn't been brave enough to look at him directly but the way she had hold onto him he was sure it wasn't fear she felt for him.

He left his bed and outside his room waited a surprise for him. The house was tidy and the smell of breakfast filled the estate. His servant must have been awake for hours to do all duties on her own and awaited him at the end of the stairs. She kneeled which no other of his servant felt obliged too. When he reached the last step she was still on her knees and he saw her moving her fingers.

"What are you doing?"

No answer came from her lips and he blamed himself. He had never heard her speak and wondered if she was born mute. To ask her when she wasn't able to answer made him feel uncomfortable and after he sighed once he walked past her.

Her footstep on the ground made him smile while he looked out of the window and saw the cold fog of morning lifting. A beautiful sunny day was ahead of him but first she brough him breakfast and waited by the table until he looked over his shoulder. "For me?"

She nodded before she quickly kneeled and walked away afterwards. This morning he had to eat alone and enjoyed eggs and bacon. Fresh bread and cheese were on his plate as well. It was a breakfast like only the sheriff had but from now on his silent servant would grant him the same pleasures.

For a moment Sir Guy forgot all his worries even Robin Hood himself. He took a long time to finish all of the gift her breakfast was to him before it was time to follow his own duties.

He left his estate without a word of goodbye but with a smile thinking about the pleasure of someone waiting for him to return.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 - A thief at the estate_

Lily spent the day at the estate until the first servants arrived. She wanted to get to know one of them but instead they looked at her like an invader. She was pushed around and kicked out of the house accused for stealing food she was tight in the stables and tears ran over her face.

Sunshine was falling into the stable but not on the servant girl. Lily sat in the cold shadow and waited patiently. Surely Sir Guy would return at night and if she was lucky speak to his servants. Hopefully he would miss her and look for her but what if he thought the other way?

What if he blamed her for running away until he found her in the stable the next day or even later?

"Hey"

A voice in the dark made her look up. Lily stopped crying seeing a man climbing through the window into the estate's stable. "You are the servant girl from the castle, right? I'm here to help you. You will be free and I'll make sure we find you a good home"

Lily felt safe at first. The stranger had a nice and honest smile while he untied her hands and freed her of her ropes. He helped her to stand up but when he spoke of a new home she moved back from him and shook her head.

Lily didn't want to leave her master's side and she didn't want to follow the stranger who was charming but knew her less than her knight in shining armour.

"You don't have to be scared. Marian told me what happened. She said you need help and now I came to help you. My name is Robin, Robin of Locksley. This was my home before Gisborne took it. He can't be trusted and you know this. He let it happen you were at the hands of the sheriff and he wants you dead. Let me help you" Robin offered her his hand but Lily kept shaking her head and didn't want the man to reach her. She wanted to hide from him and scream for Sir Guy but her voice remained dead when she tripped over her own feet and felt Robin's hand on her once more.

"You are scared. Your life depended on the mercy of Gisborne and the sheriff but no more" Robin lifted her off her feet and was stronger than Lily who had no chance to fight him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 – Unfair game_

"Is she dead? That whore, is she dead?" The sheriff ate a chicken while Sir Guy of Gisborne left his own plate untouched. He didn't want to lie to the sheriff of Nottingham knowing if his master found out the truth he would share his servant's fate.

Gisborne couldn't speak of her new life at his own estate and sighed instead. He said no word but it seemed enough for the older cruel man which Guy knew the sheriff truly was. He still followed the man's orders for his own good, a title and position.

"I take this as a yes. Sad. She looked fairly but those can be the most dangerous like... the woman who fools you" He didn't have to say a name. Gisborne knew the sheriff was speaking of Lady Marian who was in his heart but out of reach as soon as his dream at night ended. Marian might knew what he felt for her. She might also knew of his intention to marry her but she never spoke about it. He was cut off everytime he cursed Robin Hood and knew too well the outlaw was more in her favour than Sir Guy himself.

"When will you ask to marry her so this foolish game stops? She will say no, you will hate her and we all go back to duties" The sheriff ate loudly and showed no manners.

"When the time comes she will accept my hand" Gisborne knew he was trying to convince himself and still had hope to marry the woman of his dreams.

He wasn't hungry when he left his untouched plate and the sheriff's dinner. Sir Guy of Gisborne wanted to return home before sunset but one person stopped him before reaching his horse.

"Sir Guy?" Marian's hand touched his shoulder and he turned around to see her face showed him a happy smile. "I wanted to ask you about your servant. Did you save her?"

"Yes" Gisborne nodded and a small smile grew on his own face. He wanted to thank Marian for her help but she left his side as quickly as she came to him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 – Where did you run to?_

Sir Guy arrived at the last light of sunset at his Locksley estate. When he entered the house it was quiet as every day. No food on the table and no one had cleaned the house. It looked like his servant girl had never came here in the first place and Gisborne shook his head before hitting his fist against the wall.

He should have known he couldn't trust anyone. He wanted to believe someone cared for him. Someone was honest and loyal to him but looking at the place he knew she had run as soon as he left the house this morning.

Her room was empty and bed not made. She hadn't bothered what it looked like and run where the outlaws always run to.

Sherwood

"Robin" His anger grew with every minute when he left her room and walked upstairs to his own. He wouldn't start looking for the servant who left him. He was a foul to save her and pushed his own door open.

Flowers stood by his bed and a fresh blanket and the smell of soap and lavender was welcome him home. "I'm a foul... where is she?"

Sir Guy wanted to call for his servant but he didn't know her name. His room was telling him the truth. She was indeed the only of his servants who cared and wanted him to have a nice home. A loyal servant like her wouldn't run from his house unless she was made to.

Quickly he ran down the stairs shouting for his men and order a patrol to Locksley. "I want every man and every woman leave their cabins. I want to see them all. I want to know where they have been today and make them tell where Hood is... Someone has taken something from me and they will all suffer if it's not returned by dawn!"

His feet kicked the horse's side leading one group of his men to Locksley while another was sent to Sherwood. Someone had to find her. The woman was his servant and therefore she belonged to him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 - Sherwood_

The man they called Robin Hood knew both his horse and the way very well. He rode fast and she hardly remembered the way back to Locksley. He let her slid off his horse and let another man take her into his arms. "Hey Sunshine, you are safe now. My name is Alan A'Dale and whatever I can do for you, you just have to ask"

"She doesn't talk much" Robin laughed and joined his crew. They welcomed him happily while Lily didn't want to see any of them. Her eyes were burning but she didn't want these men to see her cry. In the arms of Alan she was carried to a fireplace where he put her gently down. "I get you something to eat, Mylady"

"She is no lady. Marian said she was a servant of the sheriff but no more. You are free to go anywhere. Do you have family anywhere?" Robin still laughed while Lily hugged herself. Her hands slowly rubbed her arms until Alan wrapped a blanket around her. "Here. You should eat something"

With a friendly smile Alan insisted she ate something and Lily took the small wodden bowl from his hands. The undefined soup didn't taste as bad as it looked like and helped against the cold but not her shock.

"She can't go anywhere tonight. She must sleep" Another of Robin's man spoke to his crew leader before the tallest stood up and kicked Alan's leg. "Show her a place to sleep. She is scared and Much is right, she shouldn't go anywhere tonight"

"Thank you John" The man called Much smiled while Robin sighed. "She can't stay here. The sheriff might think she is dead but Gisborne knows the truth. If he finds her he will kill her"

"It's just one night, Robin" Alan took her hand and led her away from the other man to a small camp. "I know it's not the castle but for tonight it will work. If you need anything you come to me or just call my name and I come to you"

Alan bowed and his laughs was refreshing. "Good night Mylady"

Lily watched him walk away from her and back to Robin, Much and John. Her tears were coming as soon as Alan was out of sight. She couldn't stay here nor go to any family.

Lily was alone and no one could understand her words.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 – Robin's men_

The next morning Lily woke up woken by the sound of horses. Alan was immediately by her side and pressed a finger against her lips. She heard no words of any of the men and knew why didn't want their secret place to be known. Whoever was searching the forest would harm them which Lily didn't want them to. She still had not forgiven Robin but at least the rest of the little group had been nothing but nice and friendly to her.

When the horses had passed Alan smiled happily and helped her to stand up. "Nothing to be scared of. We have breakfast now and then you tell us where to take you. Is anywhere a husband waiting for you?"

Lily quickly shook her head and saw Alan's smile grew larger. "Good. And a father, a mother, anyone?"

She shook her head once more but slowlier this time and her view faded from him. Everyone she thought she could trust was Sir Guy of Gisborne but neither could she mention him to the outlaws nor say any other word.

She wanted to go and see if she could help Much to cook something for breakfast but Alan took her hand and stopped her. He walked the last steps towards her and looked into her eyes. "You have no voice, right? This is why you don't talk"

The servant girl quickly nodded and her tears came back. "Oh please don't cry. We find a way. I... I will learn to understand you and... you have friends now, like me and John, and Much and me"

Her tears dried when he tried to make her laugh. He wasn't her hero but he was at least trying to understand her. Lily nodded and held his hand tighter before he brought her back to the rest of the Sherwood gang.

"She still doesn't look well"

"What did you say John?" Robin looked from the tallest man to Lily and started laughing. It looked to her like everything about her seemed to amuse him. It felt like a knife stapped into her chest and she decided to rather stay at Alan's side than go anywhere near Robin.

"I think she likes you Alan. The next ring we take from the sheriff and his man we keep for your wedding and I shall be your priest" Robin's laughter filled the air around them and didn't let Lily breathe.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12 – Alone in the woods_

"Let's go" Robin's last words before he left with his men were still on Lily's mind. She didn't know where the group of men was going but today they wouldn't be complete. One of them they left behind to look after her and even after suggestions it had been one the rest of the group had not thought of.

Lily had watched one by one leaving their camp and for the longest time she watched Alan. Both Much and him had suggested either suggested by Robin or suggested himself yet both were following their leader and left her alone with another of the group.

John didn't speak much and quietly they sat on fallen trees and watched the fire dying out. The temperature was falling and she wrapped herself in Alan's blanket while she felt John's eyes on her. "Are you cold? I mean... are you freezing?"

Before the servant girl shook her head she saw something in the corner of her eyes. John was using his hands to rub his arms and shoulders. "Cold?"

He was trying to talk to her trying to understand her incapability to speak and with a smile on her face she nodded and pulled the blanket around her shoulders even tighter.

"Yes, I thought so. I..." He looked at the fireplace before turning his face back to her. "You can't speak, right? You... You must know I knew someone like you. When I was a young boy the uncle of my neighbor didn't speak a word. He tried but... it sound like a dying bird" John didn't laugh and Lily was glad he didn't. She sat quietly next to him and listened.

"I told Robin that maybe I can understand something you try to tell me. You know you can use your hands" John moved his hands and made it look like his fingers were dancing. It looked both funny and nice and very different from the tall dark bear that he looked like.

"Do you think you want to try?"

Lily needed a moment to think about his question and didn't know how to use her hands to form the words she needed. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to go back to Sir Guy and tell him the truth that he had never hurt her.

She wanted to move her fingers as fast as John had shown her but she remained quiet and sadly shook her head.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_ _– Locksley will burn_

"Master, forgive. We did not mean to" Guy of Gisborne didn't want to hear his servants excuses. After he hadn't found any sign of his quiet loyal servant in the village of Locksley and neither any hint of Robin in Sherwood forest he had questioned the remaining servants the next day.

He wanted them to suffer for the woman's escape from his estate and stopped only when he got his answers. "We brought her to the stables. We thought she's a thief. We thought she doesn't belong here"

The first man he stroke down with his sword before he sent all his servants home. He didn't want to see any of them returning as they had no longer a home and work here. These men and women of Locksley had never been loyal to him yet they didn't even stood to one of their own.

His servant girl was lost somewhere. She was alone somewhere and at the hand and the mercy of those who would find her. She had no voice and no strength to defend herself with. He was sure she would be found dead and her body would even properly buried since no one knew her.

"Guard! Take him to Locksey!" Sir Guy left his house and didn't take one of his guardsmen with him. He had only one hope to meet Robin on his own and by chance arrange a deal.

This girl was more than just a servant. Her loyality came without fear and therefore was special to him. It was different from his loyality to the sheriff as well as the loyality of his guardsman to him.

The loyality his servant had shown him was the same the villagers always show towards Robin Hood. It was a compassion of their hearts which Guy had seen the first time in the eyes of someone who felt compassion for him.

"Hood!" At the edge of Sherwood he called for him. Anger had been growing inside of him since the moment he knew she had been taken. Every muscle of his body wanted to kill Robin for his crimes but to get his servant back he had to come in peace. "Hood! I came to seek for an exchange! Give me back my servant and I will grant you your life this time and money as well. You have until midnight! Our Locksley will burn!"

Sir Guy repeated the words several times in the forest before he returned to Locksley Manor and stood by the servants room. "I will have you back"


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 – Locksley's hope_

Lily was freezing sitting on a branch next to John. He looked out for something and Lily joined him after some time. She wanted to see if Guy had found her but she knew too well he was searching for Robin for almost one year and had no idea where the men of Sherwood forest were hiding.

Suddenly the forest was alive and Lily heard voices screaming and shouting for John. He stood up and was tall like a giant. With his huge hands he grabbed a stick and stepped in front of her. John didn't calm seeing Much another man joining them with their eyes wide open. "Gisborne! He is burning Locksley! He has lost his mind and the fire... Robin tries to save everyone. Come! Run! He needs help!"

Lily shook her head. She didn't want to believe the lies told about her hero. She wanted to hurt him and punch his chest but instead she slowly followed John. In her servant dress she wasn't as fast as the man running into the dust. Smoke crawled into her lungs and every step pain made it more difficult for her to breathe. Lily's throat felt tight and she knew she needed fresh air or would face consequences.

The fire was getting visible and somewhere in the smoke she lost Robin's men. John wasn't seen anywhere but Lily knew she wasn't looking for him. John wanted to see Guy. She wanted him to know she was still his loyal servant and he was her hero whom she trusted.

"Hey!"

Hands grabbed shoulders when she couldn't see anything in front of her eyes. Lily didn't recognize the man but felt she was leading her from smoke and heat. His arm pulled her closer to him and once her eyes saw clearly again she saw the estate.

Guy.

She wanted to thank him and scream his name with a smile on her but instead it was Alan who grinned at her. "Good, for a moment I thought you faint any moment. You walked straight to the fire and this is all Gisborne's fault. Robin wants to … well, he doesn't have a plan yet but I have. Gisborne started the fire because you are gone. Maybe he really cares for someone and... you can bring us hope"


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15 – The devil himself_

Lily still didn't want to believe it had been her hero who started the fire but to help Locksley she ran back to the estate and wished to scream for Sir Guy. John had told her to use her hands and so she started to clap and got louder while walking through the house and to his room.

Sir Guy of Gisborne wasn't at home and sadly she went back downstairs taking each step after step before she saw him. He came through the door and his loud footsteps headed for the stairs where he stopped and looked at her. Lily's heart beat faster and the last two steps the took in one jump towards him before she froze.

Locksley was still burning and men and children screamed for their lives. How she didn't hear their fear and just stood here watching him? She had questions but wished to trust him when he took her hand. "You're back. Hood brought you safely back... to me"

Her eyes filled with tears and she swallowed before she walked past him and to the front door. Lily pointed to Locksley and didn't know what else to do. When he didn't move she looked around and saw a glas of wine on his table. Quickly she grabbed it and carried it back to the door to spill the wine and not sure he would understand.

The fire had to be stopped immediately but Sir Guy still didn't move. Her hero watched her but her explanation must have failed. Her last chance was a bucket filled with water which he took out of her hands. "Stop this. I won't let you leave this house anymore. The fire outside will be taken care of by my guards but you... tell me what Hood did to you. Where did he take you?"

He sighed and walked away from her. This time she watched him leaned against a wall and looked up to nowhere in particular.

"He could have taken everyone but not you. You... You are the only servant I can trust. You don't look at me like I'm the devil himself" His words hurt her and she walked towards him to make him stop speaking bad of himself. She wanted him to know he was her hero but neither could she tell him nor answer his questions. Lily stood close to him and didn't dare to touch his hand.

"I'm such a foul. Of course you're a scared. I was blind for one moment and lost every control. I am the devil and Locksley burned because... Marian and the Sheriff won't forgive me. I will be punished" He sank to the floor and Lily followed him.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16 – A promise_

Guy noticed he wasn't alone anymore. His loyal servant didn't run from him and stayed by his side. She sat with him even she didn't look at him. No woman seemed to look at him and no one understood his need for own title and property. Neither Marian nor Lily gave him something to hope for but in just a few days this servant had earned herself a place in his heart like no one else before.

"Promise me you never leave this house again. Promise me you never leave me again" He took her hand and forced her to look at him by holding her chin up high. "Promise me this and you will never have to worry about anything ever again. I will keep you safe and you will have enough to eat and a place to sleep"

He tried to remain quiet while he felt his temper boiling inside of him. If she didn't give her promise he would scream at her soon. While Robin had the whole nation on his side Guy was asking for just one. Lily wasn't even a special one. She was just a nameless servant who was helpless without a man or master but the same master was feeling helpless and lost if she wasn't there. "Why don't you answer me? Haven't I done everything? What else do you women want from me?"

He saw her opening her mouth before she looked away. A sound was coming to his ears and made him realize his mistake. "Your voice..."

"Let me help you" Sir Guy of Gisborne lifted his servant from her feet and carried her upstairs. A room close to his own was his promise and gift to her and he gently let her sit on her own bed. "This is yours. You have a home here. All I ask is... don't run again. Don't let Hood change your mind and... if you accept my rules please find a way to let me know"

This time he didn't wait for an answer and left her room. Sir Guy of Gisborne left his estate to take his horse to Locksley and watch the last flames die out before he sent his guards to Nottingham to report to the Sheriff.

Hidden in the woods Robin watched his enemy leave until Much stopped breathless by his side. "Lily... the servant... Gisborne's servant... she's gone!"

"What?" Robin looked around and looked to all of his man. Will and Much, Jack and John and... "Where is Alan?"


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17 – Family's past_

Over a couple of months Lily was safe in Locksley Manor. His loyal servant became his first servant of the house even she was unable to give orders. No other Sir Guy let cook and serve his food. No other was allowed near his wealth. Lily had to learn how to count and read. She wrote and counted his business while with every passing month he spent less time at his own estate.

The servant missed her hero but with every day she found herself a family instead. Alan came to see her often and had dinner with her and sometimes John. "You know John had a family in the village once. His wife's name was Alice and his son was John named after our friend little John here"

"They are gone" John was grumpy and Lily touched his hand but did not try to get to know more. She respected the only friends she had and enjoyed the few times they came to visit her like an older brother and a father she no longer had.

When John and Alan left her this day John as usually slapped the back of Alan's head while Lily watched them leave. She remembered the time when she had a home and lived happily with her father and her two older brothers who used to protect her.

If they would have known how to stop the men from taking her they would have given her life to protect the youngest of them from the fate that had happened to her.

Lily cried thinking of the last time she opened her mouth to speak. Her mind played a trick on her and let her imagine she screamed her brother's name but no one came to help her when she had been enslaved.

The servant broke down to the ground and cried even more. It was her hero's hands to help her up when the sun had already gone down. "I... I didn't know it would hurt you"

Confused she looked over her shoulder to see him before he guided her inside the house. "One of the others must have told you. I forgot to do it myself but... Marian... that she accepted my..."

Lily touched his hands and kissed them but his words she could not stand. Sir Guy wasn't her family like Alan and John. He meant even more to her and she couldn't tell.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18 – Wedding preparations_

The next days Sir Guy gave orders for his wedding preparation. He spent more time at his own estate but felt like his most loyal servant was avoiding him. She didn't bring him dinner and her room was empty every morning. Lily's bed seemed unused and stepping into the chamber he had a feeling she wasn't coming here any longer.

When he tried to find her in the kitchen she wasn't to be found either. She could have been with those decorating the church but Sir Guy had never seen her leave his estate since Hood had kidnapped her. The outlaw wouldn't try it again was a thought coming to his mind but didn't calm him at all. Either he was wrong about the former Earl of Locksley or Lily had abandoned him which let him feel a terrible stitch in his heart.

"Thornton!"

He called for his manservant who caused another stitch. "The girl, yes, it wasn't right she had her own good. It's good she realized this herself. This chamber is soon to be your wife's private room. The girl... I think she stays somewhere at Locksley but I don't know where. Why are you looking for her?"

"It's nothing" He sighed and walked away from his servant and his estate. Sir Guy hadn't thought about a private room for his wife but his servant had. She wasn't leaving him but taking precautions still it didn't feel right to him. He had honored her with a gift and instead of an explanation she wasn't where he could find her.

Sir Guy of Gisborne watched servants chatting and laughing. The wedding had changed everyone's behavior and loyalty towards him. The majority of Locksley was finally treating him respectul and bowed before their master.

But where was his servant?

Sir Guy went closer to the small cottages and couldn't think of any place his servant could afford or feel safe and secure. To himself Locksley seemed like a ghost city this day until his heart lightened by the sight of two women.

Marian talked to an older man and gave him money while Lily knelt at the edge of the forest and gave a piece of bread to every child running to her. Both were helping those who needed help in their own special way but Sir Guy's eyes focused on this servant.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19 – Oh happy day_

Preparations were going well but not all on both sides were happy. Alan watched the church from afar. Marian's father, Sir Edward, had brought news the king was coming back home and arriving in Notthingham this day. Marian's father and a group of other nobels would have to protect the king and weren't there to prevent the marriage. Every man was forced to make his choice but Alan had to do a thing before he could make his own.

He watched Lily feeding two boys before she walked closer to the forest. She didn't look right or left and didn't see who was following her. Her master stood just inches away from her and every muscle in Alan's body was alarming him but Sir Guy didn't make any move. He just watched her and didn't look left or right either. When he finally turned away to leave his most loyal servant had reached the trees and knelt to pick a few small wild strawberries.

"Do you know who follows you?" Alan joked coming closer to his friend and touched her shoulder when kneeling next to her. "You know... he will Marian today. She doesn't love him because she loves Robin but she made a choice. You and I... we have to make a choice too. When the king is back England is free and safe again. Come with me and we build a home somewhere. I don't have much right now but together we will look after each other. I'm not being funny but I think it's the best idea. So, what do you think?"

Alan saw her shaking her head. She touched his hand and held onto it when she stood up again. Lily shock her head again before she turned around.

"Lily, please... You don't owe him anything" Alan stepped out of the forest following his friend who smiled and him and touched her heart. Alan understood and nodded. "Then I won't leave without you. We are friends. When you trust him... Lily, I can't do the same... but I stay for you"

Alan bowed before he ran back to the forest. He had to join his gang on this day when he heard the bells of the church he looked back to Locksley and thought of his friend and how she felt on this day.

England wouldn't be the same again.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20 – Bells of Locksley_

"What are you looking for?" Sir Guy stepped closer to his servant and watched over her shoulder. His most loyal stood by the window and watched outside but Guy of Gisborne couldn't see anything of interest. "Well, I don't have time for this"

With her fingers she painted a crown over her head and he couldn't resist to smile. "You want to see the king. Don't you rather want to come to Locksley village with me and join me on my wedding day? You are the only one I could call a friend and I would like you to be there"

He waited for any sign from her but his servant didn't answer. He walked passed her and left his estate on his fastest horse. His thoughts were still with Lily when he reached the church and waited for Marian to arrive. He searched for her and found himself still searching when she already stood in front of him. She reminded him to wait for her inside and his heart sank.

Guy had waited for this day to come. He had wanted Marian to become his wife and wash away his sins. He wished for her pure heart and her title. With Marian by his side his power would grow and so would the name Gisborne.

His servant would never understand this and she would never meet the king since the king wasn't coming. It had been the sheriff's idea which had suited himself to finally marry the woman he was longing for yet his thought were with another. Her heart was purer than Marian's could ever been. Lily knew no anger or rejection and had given him respect and loyality instead. She never tricked him like Marian did and instead of the home he wanted to give to his servant she had chosen duty for his wife to be. Like a true servant she had only stepped back and her soft shy smile was still on his mind when the bells rang and one of Robin's men tried to stop the wedding.

"Guy! Sir Guy! Tell me!"

He looked up and didn't know what Marian had asked him. Her face had changed and he should have expect her slap instead he stood still without moving. Marian he had lost because he wasn't honest and had fooled her to become his wife.

To lose her didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, instead it was a new chance to make his own decision and run back home.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21 – I'm your friend_

The news of Marian leaving Gisborne at the altar spread fast. While most of Robin's men where in Notthingham to save the king Alan had other intentions. He ran back to Locksley and to Gisborne's estate pulling Lily into his arms. "Are you okay? I mean... I'm not being funny but it's obvious you care for him. You are his only friend but he will be angry. He wil make you suffer because Marian did this to him"

His mute friend touched his chest before stepping away from him the moment her master came home. Alan had no way to escape and saw the man touching his sword. Lily must have seen it as well and stepped between them. The stupid woman could get hurt and he grabbed her hand to pull her back. "Stand back, Gisborne! No one has to get hurt! Lily and I are friends and I'm here to make sure you won't hurt her!"

Again he felt her hands on his chest and this time they were harder and punching him. She shook her head and tried to protest.

"How dare you think I could hurt her? She is safe here and she knows this. See... she doesn't want to stand with you" Gisborne grinned and stepped closer his sword ready to strike.

"You lost Marian today! And we all know what you did when Lily was with Robin" Alan grinned for a moment but he soon stopped and had to be more careful. He didn't like to see Gisborne grin and even more he hated when the Earl of Locksley pulled Lily away from him. "Hood will never have her again. She stays with me in her own room and have a home here. What could Hood and YOU give her instead"

"I'm her friend" Alan was angry but didn't want to scare Lily. She shouldn't be here to see a fight between two men she trusted. "Send her inside and you will have your fight, but don't let her see this"

"What?"

Alan saw how Gisborne's face changed. He stopped grinning and instead he looked worried to the woman by his side. His voice lost his anger and instead he lowered his sword. "Leave. Don't ever come back again or you will have the fight you ask for... and it will be your last"


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22 - Secrets_

For a couple of days Sir Guy of Gisborne didn't return to Nottingham. He knew it would drive the Sheriff mad especially since their plan hadn't worked out. The nobels they wanted to reveal as traitors to the sheriff had been warned but this didn't matter in these days.

Guy watched his servants do her duties and taking care of him but during her work Lily never smiled. Could it be she missed her friend? Lily didn't sleep in her room and didn't try to make her master understand anything. All he could do was watch her until it was time to go.

Without a word of goodbye he rode his horse to Nottingham but instead the Sheriff someone else was awaiting him. A rumor was spreading one of Robin Hood's man were gambling and stealing money in one of the city's tavern. It didn't sound like Hood at all but taking a look himself Gisborne was surprised to see Alan. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not being funny but..."

"Stop this" He grabbed Alan and pushed him against a wall dragging him to the backroom. "Now you will tell me what one of Hood's man does in a tavern gambling"

"I'm not here because of Robin" Alan sighed and sat on a barrell. "Listen, I'm worried for Lily. Robin doesn't think of her and blames her for being stupid trusting you but I know it's not that. She..."

"She what?" Gisborne was no longer angry but listened to Alan carefully who sighed again. "You see... I think she likes you and you will hurt her. You are not good for any woman especially not an angel like Lily. She has a kind heart and is a good person and I do anything to protect her"

"Anything, yes?" This time Guy grinned and took a silver money from his pocket. "I think there is something you could do to protect her and your own neck"

"See! I knew you would be willing to kill her! I told her to run away with me!" Alan jumped off the barrell and stepped in front of his enemy who grinned even more. "As you said... she is my servant and I can do anything"

Alan sighed but nodded. "What do I have to do?"


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23 - Home_

"Lily?" His voice was just a whisper but Lily knew the sound of it well. She hadn't seen any of her friends the past days and smiled when John stepped into the house. He looked around and sighed. "He isn't here, is he?"

She looked around as well and shook her head. John wouldn't ask to see Sir Guy. Lily too knew well her friends weren't friends of her master as well. They didn't see the good side to him and expecting him to do dangerous and brutal things which they had to protect her from.

Alan had want to run away with her but since Gisborne had her friend had their fallout she rarely had seen either of them. Lily wished to speak to someone about what happened and quickly sighed John to wait. She ran to Guy's room and picked something to write.

"Lily, I... I can't read" John sighed again when Lily brought him her note. She was sad she couldn't help him and wanted to turn away when John stopped her. "Give it to me. I find someone who reads it to me. I didn't want to worry or upset you. You are like a daughter to me. I thought Alan stayed here to protect you after what happened between Gisborne and Marian but... you are alone here. Are you safe?"

Lily nodded and hugged the tall bearded man. His beard tickled her forehead and made her grin. For a moment he smiled with her before he wished her goodbye. "Robin is waiting. He is in a terrible mood. Gisborne is currently always one step ahead of us. We have to be very careful, and you too"

She nodded and watched John leave with her note. If any of Robin's men read it to him the others wouldn't understand but hopefully John was different and trusted her like she trusted him. John, Alan and Guy were the only men she could trust even they didn't know of each other. To herself her friends were like family especially after she lost her own.

John's words touched her once he was gone. The servant had to sit on the ground and cried when she remembered her own parents were both dead. She had to run from home and trusted the wrong people until Sir Guy had got her out of the castle. A place she never wished to go back to and instead she looked around and went slowly upstairs to the room Guy had given her as a present and a home. It was smaller than his own but the bed was comfortable and stood next to a small table. Here she wanted to stay and went one last time out for today to pick flowers for her master and herself.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24 – Unwelcomed guest_

"What's this? What is this?!" The sheriff stepped right across the room and took her flowers to throw them away. Something had changed and brought the man to the place she called home.

Lily was in her room and watched the man from upstairs. She was looking for Guy but instead she heard a whistle from her window. Alan stood beneath it and tried to tell her something but while he waved his arms she couldn't hear him speak listening only to the sound of breaking glas.

The sheriff was destorying her home and the servant sank to her knees and cried quietly. Didn't Sir Guy of Gisborne knew her fear of this man? Why did he allow this evil monster to invade their home and fill it with nightmares?

She wanted to hear his voice telling her this was all a dream. She wished he would say something to stop the sheriff and prove he was the good man and hero she believed in.

But Guy didn't speak. His servant girl wasn't even sure he was at home. Maybe the sheriff had come himself while her hero was still in Nottingham. It was possible he didn't know what was going on in his house but was missing her. After another week in Nottingham Lily was sure her master was desperate to come home but the footsteps she heard on the stairs weren't his.

"Lily..."

She looked up when she saw her friend at her window. He had climbed up to and spoke quietly. "Lily, quickly. The sheriff can't find you here. Come. Be quiet but come here. Gisborne can't stop him without losing his face and position. Lily, hurry"

"What was that?" - "It was nothing Mylord" - "I heard voices Gisborne"

Her tears came more and more while she stumbled towards Alan and let him help her outside. Lily wasn't a very good climber and had to trust her friend to keep her save. Together they ran to the stables when Lily turned once around to the mansion's door.

Her hero was looking straight at her but didn't move. His mouth didn't form words of explanation and faded away when Alan pulled her arm to follow him. She cried in his arms waiting in the stable for any sign the sheriff would leave.

Hours passed by and the servant was freezing and tired when Sir Guy finally came to her side. "Lily? Lily, I'm sorry. I sent Alan to warn you but he wasn't fast enough. The sheriff... he can't find you here. He will kill you if he sees I didn't follow his orders"

He touched her arm but his servant didn't want it. Lily robbed even closer to Alan who carried her back inside and stayed with her until she fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25 – Lily's scream_

Guy didn't sleep well anymore. Every night he woke up to check if Lily was still in her room and sleeping well. Her door was always looked and she no longer brought flowers to his house.

Something had changed since the sheriff had come to his house. He knew he should have stopped the man but at the same time he couldn't. Guy of Gisborne depended on being loyal to the sheriff and after Marian it was Lily who made him question his own beliefs.

For the noble lady he had broke little rules here and there but with Lily he questioned everything he believed in. She was no longer just a servant and he couldn't remember when this had changed.

Guy sighed and walked outside to his stables. His horse was still awake and he touched it carefully. "Why did Alan bring her here? He couldn't know it... that Hood... she must be afraid of this place"

He looked around before he opened the gate and hurried to get all horses leave the stables as soon as possible. Fire he choose to do the rest and burn down Lily's nightmare before she would wake up but in the flames she heard her scream and turned around.

"Lily!"

Quickly and afraid he held her in his arms. Her scream was unnatural and her body was shaking in his arms. He had seen mother's crying for their sons and men who were afraid to die but never before had he heard a scream that broke his heart.

While servants and guards came to stop the fire Guy searched the crowd for Alan. He didn't let go of his loyal servant but was helpless not knowing what to do. Next Guy looked to the house but decided for a different way. Lily had suffered for too many days and so he helped her on his horse and left the estate behind them.

Forrest and villages didn't matter to him until they reached a lake at dawn. The first sunshine brought peace to his servant and he carried her to sit with him beside the lake and speak no word of what he had done.

His thoughts didn't stop thinking about her scream while her body was moving steady when she fell asleep in his arms and didn't move when he kissed her.


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26 – John's family_

"What does this mean?" Marian and a small group of people had surrended Alan who had no chance of escape. "I told you. Gisborne is gone"

"And you want us to believe this? First you betrayed me and then you hide him somewhere to do his crimes?" Robin's voice got louder before John held him back. "Alan... where is she? Where is Lily? Is Lily save?"

"John, trust me. She is save. Gisborne cares for her and wants her to be safe. He wouldn't do anything to risk her life. When the sheriff came here a few days ago it was Gisborne who told me to hide Lily for her own safety and last night... I swear I saw them riding away together. Who knows, maybe they start a new life... away from the sheriff. I'm not being funny but... I think she loves him"

"Gisborne? How can anyone love Gisborne?" Robin laughed in denial and returned to Marian's side. "You know him... where could he be? Marian, we have to find him. I know he's planning something"

"Robin... please, I know you don't trust me anymore but Guy is with Lily" Alan tried to reach his former leader but hands of the rest of the gang were holding him back. No one seemed to believe him and his only hope was John who sighed and stomped his foot on the ground. "Robin! Alan is a traitor but he protects Lily and so do I. She never spoke badly of Gisborne and maybe..."

"She can't speak, right. She can't tell us anything and she is stupid enough to go back to him after we saved her once" Robin shook his head and next found himself on the ground. Little John had knocked the hero out and sighed once more. "Do not speak like this about Lily. We are family, Robin, and so is she. She is a poor... she needs help... she has a good heart"

"I'm not being funny but... she screamed. Everyone heard it. When the fire started she screamed. I did not think it was her but everyone said so. I more sound like..." Alan tried to explain while Marian and Much helped Robin stand up. "That's not possible"

"Well, it could" Jack's words made everyone turn around. "It's possible she lost her voice because of a nightmare or... or she wasn't born mute and was made this way. Then some people can stil scream but it sounds like it's not a real voice"


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27 - Mistake_

"So, you're awake again" His voice was the first Lily heard when she woke up. She looked at him before she searched around her. She was no longer in Locksley or any other place she knew. She tried remember what happened and thought of the fire. The thought scared her and let her flee back into his arms.

"Lily... I... I didn't want to scare you but... you have a voice, why you never told me you have a voice? Why didn't you trust me?" His voice was weak and quiet. She looked up at him and saw in his eyes the same tears she were crying herself. Lily pressed her hands on her throat and no word escaped her mouth. She saw him getting confused before he touched her hands. "Don't... please, don't hurt yourself. I don't understand what you are trying to tell me when you don't speak to me. Lily, please... you are all I... all I have"

The servant stopped crying and started looking around again. When she saw a stick she left his side and began to write on the forest ground. She wrote slowly until he stepped behind her and started reading. "You... you lost your voice. You were born with one but lost it. You didn't know you could scream. Lily, how did you lost it?"

F I R E

She heard his feet on the ground stepping back from her. He looked scared and she wanted to run to him and tell him but instead she had to take time and write her words.

First he didn't come back again but when she pointed to her last words he read again. "Why I started the fire... I thought it's the stables that scare you and I wanted you to feel... I want my home to be your home... and it never will be if you are scared of the place... or me"

This time she didn't write. This time she ran to him and hugged him. His arms held her and in this moment he was her hero again. "Lily... I won't let anything scare anymore if you just come home with me. Stay with me and I will protect you. But come home with me"

She nodded and was surprised when he kissed her. She had never been kissed before but his lips felt good and right. Lily returned the kiss and felt her fear leaving her because there was nothing to be scared about.


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28 – Nottingham without the sheriff_

 _Do you have to go to Nottingham?_

Guy looked at Lily's note on the table and read it again and again. Yes, he had to go but he didn't want it. Guy of Gisborne had brought his servant home and was pleased to see her smile again. His Lily wasn't scared any longer and brought him flowers and cooked for him like she had never stopped caring for him. It made him smile knowing she would still be home waiting for him when he returned but first he had to go for his report to the sheriff.

Guy would have to explain the fire on his estate and why he wasn't available for a whole day for the man he depended on. The sheriff would ask for a reason and surely would question Guy's loyalty while his heart was free and would stay home.

As an answer to Lily's question he wrote to her in return and told her Alan would stay with her to protect her. The boy had grown into the position of his right hand man and had no other way to go. Hood wouldn't take back in a traitor and the sheriff was the same.

On the way to Nottingham Gisborne had a strange feeling this day wouldn't end well. He was sure he actually missed someone in his life and rather wanted to be home but instead he was awaited by a man he didn't know. "Gisborne?"

"Who are you?" He went closer to the man who grinned at him. "My name doesn't matter but... I'm looking for the sheriff. The man in charge is not here and so I have to tell Prince John and... this is the end of Nottingham. Bring me the sheriff or Prince John will destroy Nottingham and all villages surrounding it"

"You can't do this!" It wasn't anger but fear coming to him when the man walked away from him and repeated his ultimatum. Nottingham and all the villages would be destoryed by Prince John's army if his loyal sheriff of Nottingham wasn't found alive and well before sunset.

While his thoughts and worries were with Lily Guy had to search the castle. He gave orders to all guards until he ran into Marian. "What happened, Guy? What is going on? Why is everyone running around like it's the end of the world?"

"It's the end of Nottingham if we can't find the sheriff. Marian... save yourself and flee and... please, I can't leave Nottingham just yet. Ride to Locksley for me and tell Alan Adale to flee with Lily. Tell him to keep both of you save" Guy let go of Marian and ran back to the guards while he was thinking of his servant.


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29 – Gisborne's heart_

"Mmm, you're a good cook. Tastes good, Lily" Alan enjoyed a good meal but screams outside the estate interrupted him. He signed Lily to wait inside while he took his sword and stepped outside where he was surprised by a group of old friends. "Hey! What are you doing here? You can't come here! This estate belongs to Gisborne!"

"Yes, your master, you traitor! Where is the girl?" Robin got off his horse and both Alan and John ran after him to stop him. "Robin, no!"

"You want her, you have to get passed me" Alan stepped in front of Lily when the rest of the gang joined their leader. "Alan, we need her! We have to get her to Nottingham before Gisborne fails! She is the only reason why he stays and finds and tries to find the Sheriff! If we don't find him before sunset all the villages and Nottingham will be destroyed by Prince John and his army. Gisborne told Marian this himself! Now get the girl to Nottingham while we search for the sheriff. Do one thing right, Alan!"

"Robin! No! Nottingham isn't safe for Lily. She isn't a fighter like Marian and Jack" John was on Alan's side but Robin didn't change his mind. He ordered Alan to take Lily to Nottingham once more which made Gisborne's man angry. "If it was Marian anyone of us would want to take to Nottingham on a day like this you would do anything to stop us. No, I won't take Lily to Nottingham. I take her where she is safe!"

"You betray me again?" Robin raised a bow and pointed it at Alan's head. Both Lily and John got their friend out of the way and John shock his head. "What happened to you, Robin? Alan is right, don't you see that? You try to save the poor but you want to risk Lily's life. I won't allow this because her I like"

"John! Don't you see it? Gisborne thinks she cares for him and she will be the only reason he stays and fight and until the sheriff is found we all have to stand together" Robin sighed and lowered his arrow before Alan stepped forward again. "Then I suggest you go and find him"

Robin sighed before he and his gang left. Only Marian and John stayed to talk to Alan but he didn't listen. He looked over Lily's shoulder while she was writing a note and drew a circle around Nottingham.


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30_ – _Prince John's army_

He thought he was dreaming seeing Alan coming through Nottingham's gate. Lily sat behind him on his horse and Marian followed them. Guy ran over to the little group and stopped Alan's horse shouting at him. "What are you doing here? I sent Marian to you to protect them. Take them away and..."

Lily stopped him when she got off the horse and hugged him. She didn't speak but her little strength was more powerful than himself. Guy of Gisborne felt both ashamed and honored he couldn't save his servant but instead she decided to be by his side even in death.

He looked one time over to Marian before he smiled softly at Lily and brought her into the castle. "You are here... because of me"

He smiled again when she nodded and his heart filled with joy. "When all this is over and we're still alive... I will you an honorable woman. I make you my wife because there is no one I would rather want by my side" He kissed her goodbye before he joined Alan to give ordered to the villagers to arm themselves and prepare for their last day.

Every man had to choose war and fight for himself and for Nottingham. Guy was one among others and cursed the sheriff for getting him into this situation. Standing side by side with outlaws and the poor he was willing to give his life because his master left him no other choice. Wherever the sheriff was he better had a good explanation for letting Guy taking control of Nottingham's last day.

His thought were with his servant when it darker and Prince John's army proved their arrival by lighting fire. "She shouldn't have to die because of me"

"I'm not being funny but she insisted... in her own way but still. We told Robin he is mad for making her come here but when she got to decide she wanted to be here" Alan sighed and Guy was confused and grabbed his right hand man. "Hood? What has Hood to do with it?"

"He is looking for the sheriff to bring him here in time but to be honest … he's late"

"No, tell me about Hood and Lily" Gisborne's joy was gone and instead he was worried for Alan's answer who smiled like an idiot and started laughing. "Oh Guy, you don't have to be jealous. She doesn't like him. She decided this way because of you because even if no one trusts you or sees any good in you she still will. I'm not being funny but that freaks Robin out"

Guy couldn't answer Alan's words but for a moment joy came back to his heart before it was shattered by a call. "GISBORNE! I'm one day out and what are you doing? Give me someone! Give me someone to execute for this or I see you hang!"

"Where were you?" Guy of Gisborne ran to his master who slapped him and walked away from him without taking notice. Gisborne had to follow the sheriff back to the castle and to his personal chamber while the older man didn't stop cursing and blaming him.

"Mylord, I tried to save Nottingham and I send out every man to find you" He was slapped another time and remained looking to the ground while the other man tried to break him. "You... You didn't find me out in the woods. It was Hood! I was so close to his camp and with this knowledge we could have end him. Prince John would grant both of us every wish but instead he wanted to take everything that's mine! You... You will suffer for this. Are you still hoping for Marian? So we will kill her... oh better, you will kill her yourself or... what is that? Who... is that?"

Guy looked around and saw his servant standing at the door. It was too late for her to run away when the sheriff ordered guards to capture her. Guy's heart was breaking when he pushed the guards away from Lily and held her protected in his arms. "You won't get near her"

"You betrayed me... You! I gave you every chance to become a Lord and get title and land! I made you a black knight and you betray me! And Prince John! Gizzy, oh Gizzy... this was your last wrong decision... GUARDS! Get them! Kill them! I want to see them hang! And Missy... this time, you won't have a hero helping you. You will die"


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31 – A good day to die_

"Lily, I'm sorry for this. You shouldn't have come here... and I should have protected you better" Guy and his loyal servant were brought outside to their execution. Lily wasn't looking for any way out but instead stayed by her hero's side and didn't turn away from him.

In the last days so much had happened and she had seen a side of Sir Guy of Gisborne she always believed was truly in him. She was proud to know him and be his servant even she never would become the chance to be more. In this moment it didn't matter anymore.

Not until Alan winked at her and cut the rope. John appeared from another side and knocked out the guards while Will and Jack stood by the gate and signed her to come to them. This was an escape and when Alan had also cut Gisborne free they ran together.

Lily didn't care what Robin Hood was shouting from on top of the walls at the sheriff and his men. She held onto Guy's hand and ran with Robin's men to Much and horses waiting for them. "I'm still not agreeing we should help him. I mean he is Gisborne and one of the Sheriff's men and..."

"Much! Let's go!" The whole group was shouting at him and let their horses run faster to leave Nottingham. They didn't stop and neither looked back until they had reached Sherwood Forest and were safe. Lily leaned against Guy's chest and calmed for a moment before it was time to say goodbye.

Robin wasn't allowing them to stay and didn't want to see Gisborne ever again. They had to leave Nottingham and go far away but first John took her off Guy's horse and hugged her. "You always have a place in my heart. He must swear to protect you and... I took this from our stash... it's my gift... for you, not for him, but for you"

Lily took the ring and kissed John.

Afterwards she turned to Alan and her happiness left her for a moment before Alan laughed. "Hey, do you think I leave you alone? I'm coming with you. Someone has to take care of you when Guy does anything wrong like burning stables"

Gisborne sighed but Lily was pleased and let him help her back on his horse.


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32 – New Beginning_

In Scarlet Guy, Alan and Lily had found a new home. They all had to work like every other man and woman and payed their taxes while Guy worked harder for a license to marry and give Lily a good life.

Every night he came home tired and didn't see how worried she was for him. He had no time to read her messages she wrote between serving two households. Lily not only cooked and cleaned for Guy and Alan but also worked as a serving girl for the Lord of Scarlet.

"You work more than I do and Gisborne too... I don't have to look for a second job too, have I? And when you and Guy are getting married where will I live?" Alan shook his head before he came closer and touched her hand. Lily tried to cover her injury but Alan had already seen it. "What happened? Has Gisborne seen this? Lily, if anything nasty is going on, you have to tell us. You know how Gisborne is. I'm not being funny but he would actually kill for you"

She quickly shook her head. No, her hero wasn't allowed to kill and especially not for her. He was a good man and she wanted it to be no other way. Guy was doing an honorable job now and no longer dealing with the sheriff or the black knights. He wasn't a traitor, but a loyal citizen of the king of England.

"Lily, tell me what happened... I mean... you know what I mean" Alan smiled and Lily joined him the moment Guy came home. He looked exhausted and had to sit down. His hand was cut like Lily's and Alan looked confused. "You got injured too?"

"Injured?" When Guy looked confused as well Lily didn't longer hide her wound which her hero stared at. "Was this an accident or did your master try to hurt you?"

Before she could nod or shake her head Guy had already handed her a piece to write on. Paper was expensive and they tried to learn a language by using their hands but when Guy was tired he couldn't read it from her fingers and needed to see the words written.

Her words ensured him it was an accident and she would look better after her but she wasn't sure he would believe her. Lily was a terrible liar and her face always revealed the truth and her face Guy was reading very carefully and very well.


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33 – Robin's death_

It was one week after that the news spread across the country. Robin Hood was dead and had died in the holy land. Alan wasn't able to go to work and even Guy was touched by the news. His old enemy had deserved the death of a hero fighting for what he believed in and see him succeed.

Gisborne looked to Lily staying with Alan through this dark time and blamed himself for not fighting enough himself. The lord of Scarlet had forbidden a marriage for a fallen supporter of the sheriff of Nottingham and a servant of Scarlet. Guy knew there was more to it and he take Lily to a home where no master would hurt her. Every man saw an easy victim in her and not the strength, loyalty and kindness he had gotten from her.

"It's only right we go to Sherwood. Robin helped us start again and someone has to... I mean... Alan might want to say goodbye" He didn't give them time to think or turn down his office. They left riding during the night and reached Sherwood in the morning. Not knowing where to start looking for Robin's men Guy let Alan lead the way to the camp and a surprise was awaiting them.

"Hood?" - "Robin!"

"Didn't I tell you not to come back again?" Robin was alive and well and even offered Lily his hand. "Come down and join us for our meal. I think we have much to talk about"

"We heard you are dead" Alan still looked confused but looked much happier seeing all his friends again while Guy watched the group from afar. He didn't trust this and sighed until a man he didn't know led him to the camp's kitchen. "We have enough for all of us, my friend"

"I'm not your friend" He pushed the man away and was surprised Robin took the place next to him. "Forgive Brother Tuck, he doesn't know our past... Since I'm back from the holy land I see things different now. That doesn't mean I trust you... but I see what my men saw when we last met. Lily has changed you and I must confess it was for the better"

"She will become my wife" Guy spoke quietly and felt Robin's view on him. "Why you haven't yet? Why do you waste time? I did... and now Marian is died. She died in the holy land and I didn't know how to go on"


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34 – Lily's secret_

For the rest of the night Robin didn't speak much. Alan and Much did most of the talking and it was good to see Alan was accepted among his friends once more. It was only after sunset that Robin sighed and got something from his pockets. "Lily... there is something else I want to say... in the holy land we met someone and I think you know each other"

Lily got a ring from Robin and immediately started to cry. She had so many questions but couldn't speak to tell them, instead Guy held her safe and looked to Robin. "What is this? Why did you have to make her cry?"

"Well... what Lily can't tell us is that she has... had a family... Carter, your brother, helped us in the holy land. When I asked him why he served in the holy land... He told me of his sister. Her name was Lily and during a fire she lost her voice. She had tried to save her biggest treasure that she and her brother had hidden in the master's stables. She didn't want to lose her mother's ring and her brother was scared to lose her forever... and he did. The master was very angry and sold Carter's sister to another master. Carter never found her again... but he wanted to become a better man and find her when he has money and a better place for her... He loves you Lily and you were his last thought" Lily held close to Guy and cried the whole time. She held her mother's ring and thought of her brother who had been a hero in her life too.

Carter had saved her carrying her out of the flames and saved her life. Now she never had a chance to see him again and felt alone in this moment until John put a hand on her shoulder. "We are your family now, Lily. Alan and me and... Robin and Much... Kate, Tuk and... him too"

Gisborne sighed but Robin forced them to stand up. "Gisborne and Lily are more than family. Alan said you aren't married yet but I can marry you. For Carter and... for a new beginning"

Lily nodded and gave Guy her ring which he held for a moment before he nodded to Robin too and then back to her. "Lily... I, Guy of Gisborne, take you... Lily... the woman who always believed in me and stood by me in times when no other did... to be my beloved wedded wife"

"And how will Lily speak? I mean she can't speak" Much made all of them turn around and while Lily smiled all of her family were speaking at once. "Much!"


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35 – Lady Gisborne_

"Good morning... my lady" Guy kissed Lily and was still thinking what had happened since they had returned to Sherwood Forest. He didn't think of Marian and that he had loved her once instead he had only eyes for his wife.

Lily's past had worried and troubled him. She was truly alone and from now on he was his only family. He wondered if she ever had told him the truth if she could. He was sure his wife had cried even more but at least she wasn't without a piece to remember her brother.

For Robin it must have been a huge step to forgive Guy and marry her to the woman he loved while Robin lost everything. It was time he proved what kind of man he was and so he kissed his wife a second time this morning. "Excuse me... I'm sure one of Robin's men has something for you to eat... probably this Much... but I need to talk to someone"

She touched him and he softly smiled. "It's okay. I won't be far gone... You've made me a better man and when Robin can forgive me what I did then I have to do the same. I don't want you to be the wife of the man I was. You saw what I have to accept now... and maybe we can both be healed from the pain of our pasts"

Guy stood up and walked past his wife and Much and Alan who argued about Kate. Guy walked on until he found Robin leaning against a tree. "You and Lily want to leave?"

"Why do you think that?"

"You and I aren't friends and you won't join my men. You wouldn't be welcomed and you have a wife now... don't get her in trouble. I promised Carter she will be safe and that's what Alan and John want too. So if I find out you do anything to her... I will find you" Robin stepped closer and Guy shook his head. "Of course... you haven't changed at all. You are the same arrogant as ever. I still can't believe you are..."

"I'm what?"

Guy shook his head and walked away and back to his wife who ate with Alan and John. Her family was happy while Guy looked back to Robin. "I hate that you're my brother"


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 36 – Locksley brothers_

"Your brother?" Robin's voice alarmed the whole gang and Much and the others joined their friend while Lily hugged Guy who sighed. "Of course you don't know. You didn't see what your father was doing to my mother. He even wanted to marry her but you could never be my brother. You were the golden boy and had everything but I... I had nothing. I had to work hard for everything I wanted to be"

"You were a monster! You were the sheriff's monster and you enjoyed it. My father... could never have wanted such a shame in his family" Robin got louder and so did Guy. "Your father didn't care for anything but his lust! He took what he wanted like you!"

"You don't know me at all!"

"You don't know me!" Guy pulled on Lily's arm and wanted to leave the camp but the next moment he screamed in pain. Robin had shot him with one of his arrows and Gisborne's arm was injured. He cursed Robin and screamed at him while Lily and Alan tried to help Guy.

Alan took the arrow from his friend's arm while Lily stopped the bleeding. Her husband just nodded to thank her before he wanted to go on leaving the camp. "I shouldn't have said anything. I have to live with the same that your father and my mother have a child together. The boy who took my mother from me I hate as much as I hate you and your father"

"A brother? Another one? So, tell me Gisborne... how large is your family and how comes we don't know any of your family? Are they ashamed of you? I bet they are"

"All I did was to protect them and make a better life for us. It's not one day ago that you admired this about Carter but of course I don't belong to Robin's group of trustworthy thieves" Guy screamed while his wife hugged him tight. She was shaking because she couldn't know what was going on and after her own past had come back to her with a ring she know had to face her husband's past which wasn't as heroic as she might have wished it to be.

Guy was glad she was still staying with him and didn't leave his side even on a dark day like today when Robin tried to bring him down before he suddenly became quiet. "What's his name?"


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter 37 – The Family of Gisborne_

Away from Robin and his men Lily and Guy were sitting alone. Lily was drawing something in the sand and once she was finished she sad back next to him. She had wrote their names and building a family tree which included Carter and Robin and another space for Guy's brother she didn't know.

When her husband sighed she convinced him with a kiss before he wrote two more names. "The brother is called Archer and I also have a sister... Her name is Isabella. More people who hate me and their hate makes not look back to what was. I want to see the future instead and you"

Guy drew a heart between Lily's and his own name before she took the stick from him and drew a line to the next generation. Then she stood up and ran back to camp while her husband followed her and catched her before they reached the others. Gisborne kissed his wife once more and whispered something to her. It made Lily smile and she snuggled herself back into his arms. She held safe unto him before they heard a sound from the woods. "Lily, quickly. Go back to camp and hide there"

She did as he told her and saw the rest of Robin's men leaving with Guy while only Kate remained in the camp with her and walked up and down. "Of course I have to stay and babysit you. Women can't do this can't do that and can't fight, right? No. I can fight and I want to fight but instead I stay here with you. I know who you are. You were a servant and now you married a monster. You know what he did to us or were you this blind?"

Lily looked for another stick and wanted to write something on the ground but Kate only sighed. "I can't read and you can't talk. Now we have to wait here and do nothing... I liked even Isabella more than you"

Lily walked closer to Kate and tipped on her shoulder. She wanted to know if Kate's Isabella was also Guy's Isabella. Maybe there was a chance to reunite Guy and his family.

Lily was sure her husband missed his family and had felt lonely without them. He must have felt misunderstood and unguided while he wasn't able to look after his siblings or ask his parents for advice. Lily had wanted all this for herself and knew the feeling but now was no longer alone.


	38. Chapter 38

_Chapter 38 – Sheriff of Nottingham_

Guy joined Robin and his men in several attacts while they stayed with his old enemy. He was doing it for Lily's safety while Robin and himself fought and argued less often.

The thief and him were not becoming friends but after weeks they were able to really talk to each other. "So how is Nottinham and Locksley... is the Sheriff still... what is he doing to the people? Is anyone still alive? … You must have tried something even it didn't reach Scarlet, you are a legend there... a hero"

"I'm not a hero. I can't stop the sheriff... and I hate to admit it but... since you left it even got worse" Robin looked into nowhere while Gisborne was confused and looked over his shoulder to see Lily and Much cooking for the rest of the group. "You are right... I was a monster but she... she made me a better man. She believed in me and I have grown to love her... but how can it be worse now? The new Lord of Locksley must have a weakness and heart like I have. Who is it? Do I know him"

"I bet you do... you know her"

"Her?" Guy and Robin looked at each other and the outlaw started laughing. "She is your sister. I didn't want to believe it when she told me but she said it and she is befriend with Prince John and the Sheriff... she first made me believe I could trust her but she is worse than you. I could foul you easily with Marian's help and... because of Lily, the fact that you were able to love someone and cared for someone else more than yourself... it's not your weakness... it's a gift, but your sister doesn't have it"

"I don't remember Isabella very well but... I had always believed her to be better than me. For a woman... she's strong"

"You think women are weak? Look at Kate, Marian... and Lily... they are not weak. They fight and they find ways to cope with any disability. A man with Lily's weakness would have ended up much worse but she can write and she works hard as a servant and now here... you can be proud of her" Now Robin looked over his shoulder and Guy smiled. "I am. I am proud of her and thankful for all her love and loyalty"


	39. Chapter 39

_Chapter 39 – We are Robin Hood_

"She isn't a fighter and we shouldn't have taken her with us and worse... well... you know what Gisborne will do" Much didn't look happy but Alan just laughed. "He knows Lily is with us and when they stay she has to learn how to fight. She can't just be our servant. She is an honorable woman now"

"The honorable wife of an outlaw" Much sighed and Kate shook her head. "I agree with Much. She isn't made for fighting. And if she gets killed Robin and Gisborne start killing each other again"

"Okay, I'm not being funny but you really should listen to yourself. Hey, Lily is part of the gang as we are. We are all family. We... are Robin Hood" Alan showed Kate and Much he was still wearing his outlaw necklace before he decided to give it to Lily. "In fact... you need this to be part of the gang. You are with us, right?"

"It's not that she can say she's Robin Hood"

"I bet she fights better than you" Guy appeared out of nowhere with Robin, Tuk and John by his side. "Yes, Gizzy here was worried but I told him what you are up to and he wants to see how you get knocked out Much. So do your best"

"Robin, this isn't fair. You should be on my side. You know I'm a fighter. We've been to the Holy land together and we saved the king twice. You know she doesn't stand a chance against me. I'm..." Suddenly Much started coughing and rubbed his eyes while everyone around him was laughing. Everyone but Lily. She had taken a hand full of sand off the ground and had thrown it at Much who was helplessly searching for his way and fell over her feet. "Robin! She's cheating!"

"What did you expect? Much! She's a Gisborne now" Robin made his men laugh again while Guy rolled his eyes and walked to his wife instead. He leaned closer and whispered to her. "I don't want you to fight if it's not necessary. I don't want you to get yourself in danger. I've sworn to protect you and I will. I would die for you, Lily, now and on every other day"

She turned around and looked at him. Lily didn't try to speak or write anything instead she kissed her husband and wrapped her arms around him. Guy did the same and rested his head on hers. "I love you... my wife"


	40. Chapter 40

_Chapter 40 – Sister in law_

The other day John and Lily brought deliveries to the next village. They gave bread and other food to children and other people in need. This summer was very hot and Prince John's taxes let many villagers suffer.

More of them turned towards Robin and wanted to join his gang but Robin didn't let them come.

"He says it's not the time yet. When King Richard comes back from the holy land then he will need an army of men and these people will be ready for him but until then we have to wait and have faith in Robin" John explained Robin's plan and both the villagers and Lily understood.

She kept feeding the helpless when more and more guards came to Locksley and Lily had no chance to step aside. A lady on a horse was getting closer and ordered the guards to grab Lily and take her to Nottingham.

She didn't understand what was going on and wished Guy could safe her but instead she looked out for John and couldn't find him. Guards and horses took the prisoner back to Nottingham where Lily was pushed on her knees in front of the new sheriff of Nottingham.

"So, you are the servant girl the guards keep telling me about. Someone saw you and my brother leaving Nottingham together. Now tell me where he is. I want to welcome him and show him how much I love him... because I will see him hang. He is a monster like every man and you should know this better than anyone else" Lily shook her head and didn't try anything to tell Isabella anything. She wouldn't betray her husband and get him into danger but instead she wanted to protect him and took off her ring.

Maybe Isabella didn't know everything and Lily could hide the truth from her sister in law who came closer and slapped her face. "How dare you disrespect me? We are both women! You should know I tell the truth! Guy is a monster and he solded me to a monster to marry!"

Lily shook her head again and remained on the floor. She didn't want to give Isabella any reason to hurt her again especially since her words hurt more than anything she could do to the servant girl.


	41. Chapter 41

_Chapter 41 – John's mission_

John returned to camp and was angry with himself. He smashed plates and ruined Much's dinner. When he got everyone's attention he finally spoke and sighed. "Lily... she was taken by Isabella. They took her to the castle of Nottingham. We have to get her out and if no one of you comes with me then I will go alone"

"How could you let her take Lily?" Guy took his sword but Alan held him back before hurting John. Robin took his sword as well but walked past his friends. "Well, come on. Lily is one of us. We get her out... all together"

His men agreed and they made to the castle. Through safe passages they got in and Alan and Guy led the way to the sheriff's chambers while John and Tuk went downstairs to the dungeons. "Lily? … Lily? We are here. We came to rescue you"

"What are you doing?" Tuk whispered like John who kept going until he reached the last cell and found lying on the ground. She had blood on her dress but not too much. Isabella had slapped her and scratches caused by the sheriff's ring were all over Lily's face.

The girl didn't move but Tuk was sure she was still breathing. "When you look at her her body is slowly moving. It's a sign she is breathing. She is still alive but we have to be quiet now. If anyone knows we are here we are all in danger... Lily too"

John nodded and gave his stick to the monk before he turned to the cell's gate. "On three you get her out... 1... 2... 3"

John used all his strength to break the cell's gate. Like a parent would do all for their children, John broke a way free for his girl and Tuk quickly carried her outside. He carried Lady Gisborne back to the secret passage while John looked left and right to see if any guards were following them.

He was willing to fight everyone who got too close to the girl but no guard seemed to take notice of them.

It was outside the castle when Tuk stopped and looked back. "What if they caught Robin? We can't just run and leave him in danger"

"We have to take Lily back to camp. She is hurt and needs to rest" John insisted to go back but Tuk decided differently. He left John and the girl to run back to his leader while John waited for Lily to wake up.


	42. Chapter 42

_Chapter 42 – We fight_

"Guy!" His sister screamed but Guy of Gisborne didn't care. "Where is Lily? Where is the girl you took in Locksley? She is my wife, Isabella! Let her go! You will never see us again but let her go"

"Your wife? I didn't know it was already this far between you and her. How can you ruin another life? She must have been very innocent to trust you, like I did when you sold me to my husband" Isabella held a sword by her side while walking closer to him. Guy was prepared to be attacked but he couldn't protect himself and hurt Isabella before she didn't tell him where Lily was. "Please... Isabella, this is long ago. Lily made me a better man and she is my family"

"I was your family too!"

"Isabella, please... I was still a boy. I wanted to live for revenge and power... Look at you. You are now sheriff of Nottingham. You must have killed to come here... You want revenge now from me... and your husband... but it's the wrong way" He dropped his sword in front of his sister. "I was on this wrong way too. I hated Robin Hood and everyone who was with him. I hated everyone because everyone hated me … until Lily. Please Isabella, let me take her away"

"No, you are right. I want revenge and you won't leave this castle. You will die with her today. Guards!" Isabella held her sword against his neck when suddenly Robin pulled him away. "Enough of this, Isabella! You know me. We have been fighting while your brother was in peace. He is a new man and you can count my words because if Guy and I were still enemies I would kill him myself"

"Oh, Robin... don't you see? I don't care. I don't care for anyone of you but I will all see you die" Isabella started the fight by attacking Robin. Guy wanted to help him but guards stormed in and he helped Much, Kate and Alan to fight back their enemies.

He hoped his wife was meanwhile found by John and Tuk. Someone had to find Lily and look after her even if none of them would make it out alive of this fight.


	43. Chapter 43

_Chapter 43 – Archer_

"Do you happen to know the way to Nottingham?" When John looked up a man walked closer. He was younger than him and was smiling like this day was a perfect and happy day while John was worried for his friends and waited for Lily to wake up. "It's that way"

"Thanks... and what's with her?" The man knelt beside Lily and looked at her body breathing slowly. "I saw someone helping a person like her in the orient. Would you let me?"

"Let you do what?" John was confused and didn't like the man was taking Lily from her. He held her close to his chest but did something behind her back. "Yes, I feel it. It's exactly what I thought. Her rips are too close to her lungs and she can't breathe... but if I put one finger here and... here... and then..."

John heard a strange sound and grabbed his stick to hit the man but the next moment Lily was breathing and opened her eyes. She looked around and stood up to ran into John's arms. "Oh god, you are alive. I was worried for you, but I got you out of the dungeon and now... you, we are both thankful and Guy will be thankful... Guy... Robin... they are still in the castle. Lily, we have to hurry... or... no, when I take you back... Lily, do you know the way to the camp alone? You hide there and..."

"I could help. I could go with her"

Both Lily and John looked to the man who got up and grinned even more. "My name is Archer. I was told I have family here and... well, maybe they have some money for me"

Lily nodded and took Archer's hand. She led him away from John who sighed and ran towards Nottingham. He asked himself if it was truly a good idea to leave Lily with a stranger. Several times he wanted to turn around and follow her, but instead he reached the castle and saw Kate, Alan and Much running out of the front gate. "What happened? Where are Robin and Guy?"

"They were after us with Tuk but... the guards must have stopped them" The gang waited a moment before Tuk joined them and after him came Robin and Guy. Gisborne immediately grabbed John and almost made him stumble. "Where is Lily?"


	44. Chapter 44

_Chapter 44 – Hood or Gisborne?_

When John told him who was with Lily Guy neither believed it nor did he know what to think of it. Could be his halfbrother had come to Nottingham to find him or was he here for Robin? Did Archer even know who he was looking for or was it just another man with the same name?

Guy had to know and led the gang to the tavern where they stole horses and made it back to camp. He screamed his wife's name but of course Lily didn't answer. If Archer had done anything to her he would suffer and never know they were brothers but to Guy's surprise Archer showed himself. "So... the lady here... she talked to me"

"No, she didn't" Alan, Much, John, Robin and Guy all spoke at the same time and made Archer laugh. "Okay okay... she... she has a very special way of talking. She told me... she let me know... who my brothers are and that I should be proud of both of them. I mean... one of them is Robin Hood and... the other... I don't know Guy of Gisborne but... it takes a lot of bravery to love a woman like... you know... with..."

"With what? And be careful! If you dishonor my wife I will forget we are brothers" Guy walked past Archer but didn't resist to hit him by his shoulder when he passed him by.

When he saw Lily he ran to her and hugged her before he saw her scars and knelt. "This is my fault. I should never have brought you here. I promised you safety and a home and first this master of you and now Isabella... I'm useless"

He felt her hand touching his face before she kissed him. Lily wasn't angry with him and he felt luck and honor which made him forget shame and guilt. "I'm so sorry for what she has done to you... she hates me because she only knows the man I was before I met you. She has no right to hurt you for my wrongs"

His wife made him stand up and he saw the family tree she wrote on the ground. She must have done it the second time to show Archer his family and so they walked back to their family. "Thank you for bringing her here"

"Oh, she did. I didn't know where we were going" Archer laughed and Robin's gang joined him before they asked the new family member a lot of questions.


	45. Chapter 45

_Chapter 45 – Stop talking_

"So, why her? I heard you were a noble and yet you married a servant. Why? You could have money and land and all you got is... do you like her being this quiet?" Archer leaned against a tree while Guy tried to ignore his younger brother. He didn't want to listen to him and even prefered Robin's or Much's company.

Archer wasn't thinking and didn't speak kindly of Lily being mute. While his wife was beloved by her new family and created flower crowns with Kate to distract themselves and do something nicely, Archer was sneaking around and tried to upset why which reminded him of the old sheriff. "Archer... leave me alone and stop talking about things you don't understand"

"Yes, but I want to understand. Robin told me you both loved the same woman before but she died. I believe we brothers can have everyone, right. I mean our brother is Robin Hood. The ladies love stories about heroes" Archer grinned before he got hit which made Guy laugh. "Thanks John, I already thought about doing it myself"

"He's annoying" John sighed and dropped a pair of rabbits. "How can the three of you all be so different?"

"You mean Robin is the good one. I'm the evil one and Archer is... maybe he hasn't found his place yet" Guy took the rabbits and looked at them. They weren't very big and wouldn't feed all of them. They would have to do more hunting if they wanted to survive and he looked back at his brother. "Do you hunt?"

"Hey, listen. I can hear what you say. I'm only telling the truth and..." This time Alan hit Archer before he took the rabbits from Guy. "Stop talking, Archer. You are more annoying than Much"

"Well, you aren't the kindest either" Archer sank on the ground and crossed both his arms in front of his chest. Neither of them spoke for a moment until John cleared his throat. "It's... it's not what I meant. It's more like... Robin was always good... you learned it and …. well, he... maybe... one day"

Guy laughed again and clapped John's shoulder. "Thanks John. Now would you join me hunt more rabbits?"


	46. Chapter 46

_Chapter 46 – The flower named Lily_

Lily was on her way to Nettlestone for a small delivery to bring to a house of a small family and a newborn baby. She was proud to help and had a flower crown with her as well. Tuck had told her of a soon to be married couple and she wanted to give the crown to the bride.

Even if the people had nothing for themselves to spend they knew happiness and kindness. Lily wanted to bring both and almost danced on her way when she heard horses coming closer. She looked around and quickly got out of the way hearing more horses coming from both sides.

Lily hid behind a tree and saw a man she knew. The old sheriff wasn't dead but met one of Isabella's guards in the forest. They talked about an attack and treason. Lily tried to remember everything they said and waited until the road was clear again. Then she dropped bread and flower crown and ran as quickly as possible back to the camp.

Much and Alan were sleeping when Lily tried to pull them out of their beds. Much screamed when Alan finished Lily's try. "Come on, she wouldn't act like this if it wasn't important"

Much nodded and both followed Lily to the others who talked about a new ambush when Lily interfered and stepped on the plan. Her hands were moving fast and she looked in every direction to find a stick and draw her own information.

"What's she writing? I can't see it" Robin came closer while Tuck read the words. "Sheriff... treason... Nottingham... attack... tonight... Lily, did you see Isabella in the forest? Do you know what she's doing? What is her plan?"

Lily shook her head and looked to her husband. She dropped the stick and took his hand. Frist she didn't know how to explain but then she showed him the height of the man and pointed to her teeth.

She saw his face changing and next her husband pulled her closer. "She didn't saw Isabella... She saw the old sheriff. He's alive... and it looks to me that he wants to attack the castle. He won't leave anyone alive"

"Then we have to fight. Much, Alan, Kate, Tuck, John... we need all the villagers. We need every single one of them. Guy, you have to know a way inside and... Archer, you will take Lily far away" Lily looked up to her husband and then to Robin and shook her head. She wouldn't leave her family in this moment.


	47. Chapter 47

_Chapter 47 – The end is near_

"If we let the Sheriff attack Nottingham and Isabella there will be a war who will have the city and we have not enough men, Robin" Guy took his brother closer and looked straight at him. "I should keep my wife save but instead we're here to fight so let us kill the Sheriff before he can make any plans. We can't fight two of them"

Robin sighed but agreed and looked over to Lily. "And where do you want to see her fight? You once burned a village for her, I can't believe you let her fight for herself"

"John and Alan won't let anyone get near her. She won't be harmed. My wife will be safe and I will kill the Sheriff to ensure she's safe forever" Guy and Robin left together to seek out the Sheriff's secret hideout. They didn't know Archer was following him and almost jumped when he showed himself near the Sheriff's camp. "Well, I can't let my brothers have all the fun. Oh, Robin, can I have Kate after we're done here?"

"You are such an idiot. A woman can't be taken, she has to be earned" Guy sighed and thought of Lily like this was his last moment. He even took both his brother's hands. "It was honor knowing you and being your brother. I wronged you many times Robin, but this I have to do alone"

He pushed his brothers to make them fall off their feet and ran to the Sheriff's tent himself. The man was sleeping in his bed and didn't expect any visitors. His sword was on the floor and Guy stood next to it. "You have cursed me. Everytime I think my life could be better, you come back and ruin everything. The first time I betrayed you was for her and I should have done it much earlier. You wanted her dead. My family... my wife... I won't let you kill her"

Without waking the Sheriff Guy made sure this was the Sheriff's last night. The man died quietly while Guy of Gisborne let go of his sword. "No more... I killed enough"

He walked away into the dark night and was welcomed by his brothers. Robin offered him a sword but Guy shook his head. "No... it's over. It's finally over and I don't want to fight anymore. Robin, please... Fight for your king as much as you have to... but I can't do more. I have only one chance for a good life and that's Lily. I don't want us to die on the battlefield and never have the happy life we should"


	48. Chapter 48

_Chapter 48 – Finally home_

Lily looked at her husband with questions. He returned to her in Locksley and wanted them to leave. Lily wanted to argue with him but Robin stopped her. "Lily, he's right. He did England a great service and he's a good man. I'm honored to know him... to know you both... I would fight with both of you but... I lost my love in a fight. Go, go with Guy and when King Richard returns we will find you. Alan, John... Much and Tuck... Kate and me... and I make sure Archer learns how to behave before he comes for a visit. Lily... I was wrong when we first met. You are no idiot... you have a good heart and it beats for a good man. And now find a home. A home where we all can be home too"

Lily nodded and gave Robin a kiss on his cheek before she ran to her husband and hugged him. "We will build a home for us all. Robin... just make sure you all come to stay"

The brothers nodded to each other before Lily and Guy safely walked away from battlefield.

 _The End._


End file.
